Syreni Torrentem
by Dimentia123
Summary: Mr. L is invited to a day at the beach by Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. But, when Mario brings them to a strange beach with a strange Latin name, Mr. L meets someone who he thought he never would again... Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy! R&R! P.S. everyone is in either swimtrunks or a bikini. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello." Mr. L greeted, as he usually did when he answered the phone.

"Hey, L!" A familiar voice said on the other end. "I was wondering if you were busy today."

"What's up, Mar!" Mr. L smiled, using the nickname he had created for Mario. "No, actually, what did you have in mind?"

Long ago Mr. L and Luigi had spoken with Queen Jades, and she had granted each of them their own physical existence. Shortly after Mr. L and everyone else who lived at Castle Blumiere had changed their ways and become close friends with Mario and Luigi. And, surprisingly, out of everyone who lived at the castle, Mr. L was by far the closest to the pair of heroes.

"Well, Luigi, the two princesses and I are going to the beach for the day. And I was wondering if you or anyone else in the castle would like to join us?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Mr. L leaned up against the wall next to the phone, twirling the cord on his finger. "Everyone else is kinda booked for today, but I'll come, for sure!"

"Awesome!" Mario exclaimed, rather exited to have another of his closest friends for the day. "Alright, pack up your stuff. We'll meet at Toad Park at about 10:30/11:00, and head off from there."

"Toad park, ten thirty. Alright, see you there, man." L smiled.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mr. L started jumping around and squealing like a fangirl.

"I am goin' to the beach, I am goin' to the beach!" Mr. L sang, trotting up the stairs to his room.

As he reached for the doorknob, a sudden thought entered his mind. He dropped his hand and his shoulders drooped. If he was going to go to the beach, there was a rather lager and tough roadblock in his way.

"Nastasia..." he sighed under his breath, turning away from his door and headed for her room, getting his best puppydog face to tear down her wall of stubbornness.

**Me: YAY! A NEW IDEA/STORY!**

**Nastasia: Um, Dimentia? You should really finish your old stories before you go onto a new one, 'k?**

**Me: Hmm, good advice. Bit will I follow it? NO! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, it didn't take that much bribing for Nastasia to let Mr. L go. As long as he promised to do the chores that he missed that day the next, he could go.

As Mr. L was packing his bag, he began to wonder what kind of beach they were going to.

_Man, I hope it's not crowded... _Mr. L thought to himself. He did not do well_ at all_ around crowds. _It would be cool if it was one of those natural beaches were there's a lot of seashells... _ Mr. L loved collecting seashells.

Once he was finished packing everything he found necessary, he walked out to the garage and booted up his motorcycle. As he rode off to Toad Park, he couldn't help thinking about that one person who loved the beach.

"When do you think the Princesses will get here?" Luigi asked his brother, Mario.

Mario shrugged. "When they get here, I guess."

Mario and Luigi were sitting one one of the Toad Park benches next to the parking lot, waiting for the Princesses or Mr. L. Mario hadn't told Luigi or the princesses about Mr. L joining them, but he was sure that they would be fine with him tagging along.

Suddenly a pink van with orange flowers pulled into the parking spot in front of the two boys. A car door opened, and Peach jumped out.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Peach smiled.

"Yeah, let's get going." Daisy said, getting out of the car and walking awkwardly next to her cousin. "My butt is already numb from sitting so long."

Peach crossed her arms. "Are my seats really that hard?"

"Yes!" Daisy cried.

Peach sighed and facepalmed.

"Y'know, Daisy's right. We should probably get going if we want the most beach time possible." Luigi piped in, getting up and walking over to the girls.

"Not quite yet." Mario shook his head.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"We're still waiting for someone." Mario shrugged again, reaching into his bag and pulling out his car keys, just to be ready.

"Wait, you invited somebody else?" Peach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just one guy! Besides, he could use some fun in the sun." Mario reasoned.

Daisy shot a death glare at Mario.

"What?" He questioned, raising his hands in defence, said keys jingling as he did so.

"You did, didn't you?" Daisy growled. "Even though I told yo fifty times not to-"

Daisy was interrupted when a black motorcycle screeched to a halt in the parking space next to her. The motorist pulled off his helmet, his short but long chocolate-brown hair falling loose around him.

"Hey guys!" Mr. L smiled, setting his helmet on the handlebars and adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Daisy shot another look promising death to Mario, but he just shrugged it off. "Nice cycle!" Mario smiled at Mr. L.

"Thanks!" L smiled back.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's get going! Luigi and I will drive in front, then Mr. L, and then you girls." Mario instructed.

"Wait a second, why does L get to be in front of us?" Daisy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because if L drives behind you, he can't see our car. But, if L drives in front of you, both of you can see us." Mario smiled at her,raising both eyebrows.

"Uhg, fine." Daisy agreed, clambering back into the van, followed by Peach. Mario and Luigi got back into their car, Mr. L strapped on his helmet, and they all started off for the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the beach, when Mario was just leaving the highway and getting on a slightly bumpier road, Luigi asked him a question that had been bugging the younger brother for quite some time.

"Hey, Mario?" Luigi asked, looking forward so he wouldn't get carsick.

"Hm?" Mario asked back, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Where is it exactly that we're going?"

Mario smiled. "Trust me, you'll like it. I checked it out yesterday, it's a pretty neat place."

"Oh, so that's where you were?" Luigi realized, turning his head so he was looking at Mario.

"Yeah. I left you a note on the fridge. Didn't you get it?"

"No, I guess I didn't..." Luigi replied thoughtfully, slumping back in his seat and gazing out the passenger-seat window.

"What I don't understand is why Mario is taking us the route he's taking us on." Peach said, turning the steering wheel slightly.

"What I don't understand is why this road is so bumpy." Daisy complained weakly, one hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth, and her face tinted slightly green.

_Wonder where Mar is taking us... _ Mr. L thought as he rode behind Mario. _I've never been down here before. Hm..._

After about another twenty minutes of riding and Daisy almost throwing up twice, the five of them reached their destination.

"Here we are, guys!" Mario declared happily once everyone had parked and gotten out of their vehicles. "Syreni Torrentem!"

"Syreni Torrentem?" Peach asked, puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I think it's Latin or something. But isn't this place beautiful?" He asked, gesturing to the land around him.

It was true. The sand was a balmy white, with little blue and pink specs here and there. There were huge maple and oak trees with summer-green leaves. The water was crystal-clear, and there were lots of seashells of all sizes littering the sand. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the atmosphere sported a brilliant aquamarine. The sun shone down over the whole scene, as if it were the frosting on a cake.

"Wow..." Daisy whispered, gazing open-mouthed at the land.

Mario turned to Mr. L, who hat a thoughtful but puzzled look on his face. He walked over to him, wondering what was causing his apparent confusion.

"What's up?" Mario asked once he had gotten to the other man.

Mr. L shrugged. "I don't know. It's... it's like..."

"What?" Mario inquired, looking L in the eyes.

L looked away from Mario. "I-it's nothing."

"Hey, you know I'm not goona stop bugging you until you tell me, right?" Mario smiled.

L returned his smile and looked back up at his friend. "Its like Deja Vu, kinda. I feel like I've been here before, but I haven't."

"At least, not phisycally." Mario added, turning to the sea where Peach was setting up a lawn chair and Daisy and Luigi were splashing each other with water.

Mr. L smiled. "Yeah. Maybe I dreamed about a place like this before..."

"Dream about paradise often?" Mario asked, sheilding his eyes from the sun's glare.

"Not recently." L repled, smiling once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Mar!" Mr. L called from the shore about an hour later.

"Yeah?" Mario called back, turning away from the small waves that ran over him and facing Mr. L.

"Come check this out!" Mr. L motioned for Mario to come near with his hand. As he trudged out of the water, he heard his brother scream. He turned quickly, only to see Luigi getting drenched by a huge wave.

"I told you to move!" Daisy giggled.

"Whatever!" Luigi yelled, getting back up and glaring at her.

Chuckling to himself, Mario continued on his way. Once he had reached Mr. L he bent down beside him.

"What's up?" Mario asked.

"Look." Mr. L handed Mario what looked like a large blue fish scale.

"What is it?" Mario questioned, flipping it over and looking at the detailed designs on it.

Mr. L shrugged. "I thought you might know."

"What'd you find, boys?" Peach asked, walking over to the two.

"L found some kinda fish scale, I think." Mario handed it to Peach.

"Wow, that's pretty! I like the magenta." Peach commented, running her fingers over the design.

"Magenta? It looks blue to me." L got up and looked at it with the Princess.

"I thought it was a dark red." Mario said, also getting up and looking at it.

"Whoa, did you see that?" the three of them heard Daisy say.

"Yeah! What was that?" Luigi asked her.

They turned around to see Luigi and Daisy staring at the water a few yards infront of them, absolutely mezmerized.

"What?" Mario asked, jogging over to where they were standing in the water.

"T-there was this, this giant... fish-thing and it jumped out of the water! It had a huge tail covered in scales and the tail had all these fins and the biggest one at the end was long and was almost stringy and it ws just so pretty!" Luigi cried, gasping from his long speech.

All the colour drained from Mr. L's face.

"What?" Daisy asked, staring at L.

"What colour does this look like to you?" Mr. L asked, extending his arm to show them the scale.

"Hey, that's what the fishy thing looked like!" Luigi said, pointing at the oavelish shape in L's hand.

"Yeah!" Daisy agreed. "It was just like that, orange with yellow swirls."

Luigi turned to Daisy. "No, it wasn't, and that thing isn't orange."

"Yeah, it is!" Daisy countered.

"No, it isn't. That thing was a dark shiny emerald with lime swirls, and this thing is dark emerald with lime swirls."

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Guys..." Mr. L said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Daisy and Luigi yelled in unison, turning and facing the man in black swim trunks.

"Everybody, get out of the water now."


	5. Chapter 5

"What? Why?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you just described." Mr. L said, scanning the water for any signs of movement.

"What?" Luigi questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Just, come on, out of the water." Mr. L jabbed his finger at the shore.

"O-okay..." Mario said slowly, backing out of the water. Everyone soon followed, minus Mr. L.

"Hey, L, why aren't you getting out?" Daisy called to him once they were all out of the water.

"I'm gonna check it out..." Mr. L called back, slowly going deeper in the water. A blue flash passed by him, and he jerked his head in response.

"Are you crazy?" Luigi yelled at him. "By the way you said what you said, I'd think it was some giant killer shark!"

"Oh, it's killer alright, and much worse than any shark."

"What is it?!" Peach yelled at him, forming cupping her hands around her mouth.

"It's a man-eater." Mr. L yelled back, which shut everyone up.

He looked back at his friends on-shore, then back at the water in front of him. He knew what had to do. He dove under the water, leaving everyone else on the shore.

In the water, he swam out further. Eventually he went far enough and found a drop-off. Looking into the bluish-black depths, he saw it. Even though it was just a faint outline of it, he knew what was haunting these waters. As he stared at its angelic yet dangerous figure, it began to swim closer to him. He didn't move as it approached, wondering what it would do. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt a smooth scaly hand caress his face, gently stroking his cheek.

Just a Mr. L felt he was about to faint from holding his breath, he felt it wrap its arms around him. It began pulling him, he didn't know where, but as his head began to spin and his mind lose its concentration, he heard it whisper.

"_I'll bring you back..."_


End file.
